


S♡ULFUL LOVE

by flyingkisseu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Jun knows a psychic, M/M, Magic Tricks, Minghao is fascinated with ghosts, Romance, Seungcheol does everything, Smut, Woozi has choices, Woozi is a ghost, flowershop, ghost au, he also makes perfumes, looks like Toshio the ghost, ready your hearts, slight angst, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu
Summary: Seungcheol encounters a ghost, who now wears the scent of the perfume he made. Because accidentally, it dripped to where the ghost hides under the table at their first meeting, even turning his ghost hair in a 'pink' color! Now, Seungcheol had to smell his favorite perfume everyday simply because he is with the ghost everyday ---the ghost who had 'choices'.And sometimes when the ghost chooses to be in his touchable state, Seungcheol needs to remind himself that this one is not a human.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Can't die the second time around

The drizzle drops were like fine assurance to a certain man with a troubled heart. Choi Seungcheol lost his mother two weeks ago because of a terminal illness that ate her healthiness away. She was the only one who raised him up in pure care and kind heart. He’s still lost without her. He’s youthful past with his mum is always hunting him in his dreams. She left him with an important revelation – _his father is still alive_. He is a respective CEO of a famous newspaper company. He didn’t want to delve in further because he hated the fact that he wasn’t there with them from the little things that made them laugh down to their life struggles.

He felt the atmosphere getting sour; the gentle raindrops a while ago are now hitting his skin painfully that he had to run to the familiar path leading to his house. They have a comfortable house –first floor is mainly occupied by their flower shop with a divided small space rented by someone who’s currently running a coffee shop business –it’s all convenient that way. There’s a backyard where a lovely garden awaits –all from his mother’s hard work. The second floor is composed with a mini kitchen, mini living room leading to a terrace that faces the refined garden –flower scents invading his haven. There’s also a single bedroom space currently occupied by his cousin who came in recommendation of his relatives. They were worried that he’ll be more depressed going back to an empty house so they send Lee Chan to keep him company knowing that the younger had a heart of helping even more with the flower shop duties. But they weren’t informed that Chan brought along his boyfriend Hansol, more so the fact that Seungcheol chose to sleep in the storage room located at their quite spacious rooftop where varieties of flowers are sprawled out to be cultivated.

Seungcheol noticed that the coffee shop is already closed, he’s not really sure of how late it is already –it’s probably better if he stayed the night at Jeonghan’s apartment. Looking around, he felt something odd. The neighbourhood seems to be so empty; vibe so dark intensified by the rain. He tilted his head in contemplation before composing himself, patting his clothes touched by the rain as he quickly brushed off this feeling of something he couldn’t tell. He reached for his pocket to get his keys but he had to stop because he felt like someone’s watching him –he must be paranoid. Deciding not to turn around, he was able to unlock the flower shop. But with his hands still extended from the door handle, he saw how his hairs stood up from the sudden chill that passed by him. It almost felt like he was caged in a refrigerator for a brief second there. With unsteady eyes, he was alerted by the sudden sound of the wind. If not for the rain, he’d think it was a faint sound of a female’s hum. It crept him even more that even though he wanted to withdraw his hands from clutching firm at the handle, he decided to open the door so he could frantically slip in.

_What the fuck was that?_

He took a deep breath and started relaxing only to jump from the sudden struck of lightning that painted his walls in quick brightness. A loud thunder followed suit and he quickly reached for the switch only to hiss when it didn’t work. He switched it over and over that he forgot what direction is the one that switches ON the light. Fvck. He left it at that and went to the fragrant shelf which is just inside the barrier of a counter. A sudden strike of lightning had his gaze move in reflex; grinning when red violet liquids reflected through his orbs. The glass bottle that contained a red violet liquid is his favourite mix of fragrance from his collection –even though it’s on sale, he couldn’t help but feel relieved knowing that it’s still there.

He started playing with the fancy lid, twisting it not caring whether it’s a twist to open or a flick of closing. At that time, a sudden surge of coldness passed by him again that caused a slight clang of something inside his shop. He could feel him getting shivers from hearing again that wind sound that’s an excuse for a female’s soft cry. His blood was rushing from within when he felt his heart dropped at the sudden coldness…this time the coldness…is only from his waist down. He had the strong urge to look down but he felt that he’ll be regretting the action. He looked down nonetheless only to stare back at those empty eyes that seems to be staring at him the moment he walk this side of the flower shop space. He felt his body frozen. There was a boy crouching just beside his legs, eyes fixed on his’. He was frozen still and couldn’t do anything. Fvck. He didn’t know what to do. It was all too much that he realized he still had the ability to walk out there when his hand holding his fragrant bottle slammed at the counter. The bottle lid separated at the impact. A mystic scent filled the room in no time; Seungcheol knows it will be long for that scent to be erased fully that he had the urge to preserve even the air. The red violet liquids stained the beige counter; it trailed to the floral carvings before it reached the edge to drip exactly on the ghost-boy’s head. He wanted to stop the emptying of the glass but with the liquid now trailing down a mark on the ghost that’s still looking at him… he could only feel his throat getting dry. He quickly took a step back and the flash of lightning caused him to run out of the flower shop. He couldn’t tell if he’s still breathing.

_What the fuck was that?_

A suffocating feeling filled him up, his energy draining but he still managed to reach Seungkwan’s house.

.

.

.

_He was running an endless street but instead of going further away from his house, he suddenly felt **stuck** but running still… the house seems to be the one moving closer to him. He looked back and saw it lit up. The house fucking had its lights on –the familiar interiors flashed to his eyes but they all turned to be a background of a short boy who’s standing at the middle, eyes fixed and seem to burn a hole on him, stained by his fragrant liquid that look like blood against pale skin. _

Seungcheol woke up from getting splashed by water.

After clearing his vision, he saw Hoshi carrying a now empty pail. “Explain your behaviour” Hoshi said with a demanding look. Seungcheol could still feel the thrill of his dream; it’s a shame that the pail’s empty, he needs to be splashed some more. He ruffled his quite wet hair, a purpose pause because he loves the impatient face of his friends. The wall clock tells him that it’s almost 4 AM but nine of his friends are gathered at the small living space of Seungkwan’s house.

“I saw a ghost.” He said exasperated like it didn’t bother him when it clearly did from his outburst when he reached the safeness of Seungkwan’s house. He (kinda) fainted… and Seungkwan got (frantic) worried, the reason that everyone’s here.

“Like in your dream?” Mingyu asked slightly glancing at Wonwo... like they’re kind of thinking the same something that only they can understand really. Seungcheol creased his head at the sudden confusion of fantasy from reality. “I dreamed of a ghost t--” he was cut off by the laughing outburst of Mingyu and Wonwoo.

“Hyung! If you want to do aegyo in front of all of us, you can just do it without making everyone worry.” Wonwoo said pertaining to the famous aegyo lines ‘나 꿍꼬또 기싱꿍꼬또 [I Had A Dream, I Dreamt Of A Ghost]’. The others started laughing along and Seokmin did the said aegyo in this irritating tone. Hoshi thought it’s nice that the tension loosened up but he knows there’s something more. He laughed nonetheless when Seungcheol threw a throw pillow directly at his boyfriend’s face that caused Seokmin to be unbalanced at the edge of the crowded couch.

Everyone got silenced when Seungcheol’s phone rang to a creepy solemn tune. Seungcheol arched an eyebrow from the reaction; everyone secretly cares. He reached for his phone to answer the caller. He pressed loudspeaker, “HYUNG! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY’S THE FLOWER SHOP OPEN? THE LIGHTS ARE OPEN! DID OUR SHOP GOT ROBBED? YOUR FAVORITE PERFUME!! I SWEAR I’M NOT THE ONE THAT SPILLED THIS OH MY GOD”

“Dino, I’m at Seungkwan’s. Come here this instant.” He said lowly, drained of energy, followed by Seungkwan’s “Bring Hansol~”

Dino retorted with ‘NO’ but in no time, the two joined the pack in the living room. Seungcheol told them what happened…what he saw. It made everyone scared or affected at the least except for a certain someone. Minghao gave Seungcheol his phone that’s lighted up with a picture flashed at full screen. Upon taking a hold of it and seeing the picture, the phone was thrown harshly on the sofa as he shifts away with a hand clutched at his chest. The ghost is in Minghao’s phone!

“Hyung! Is this the ghost you saw? AH! How lucky… you’ve just seen Toshio!” Minghao chirped.

“Why the fuck do you have that! Who’s Toshio?” Seungcheol said. That scared the shit out of him. The guys were now crowding to see the picture, giving Seungcheol a knowing look after.

“He’s the Japanese ghost kid from Ju-on!” [A/N: There's a pic of Toshio at the very end *scroll down* ~ winkeu.]

“The Grudge!”

“Uhh…the kid’s amused with ghosts. He has a collection of famous ghosts in his cellphone. I’ve deleted some very disturbing ones.” Jun declared. Minghao retorted that he have a backup which caused everyone to dead palm.

“… that’s the one that I saw. The perfume spilled down his head and it looked like blood and he was staring at me...fuck I can’t take it off my mind.” Seungcheol pulled his hair in frustration.

* * *

**The next day.** A neighbour asked Seungcheol to deliver some packages to some establishments. It was a great way of diverting his thoughts away from what happened yesterday. He borrowed Seungkwan’s clothes and since he won’t be delivering anything from his flower shop, it wouldn’t hurt to put on the jacket which is worn by the salespersons of his neighbour’s shop; to help in promotions. After helping his neighbour, it was already afternoon that he found himself in the comfort of bittersweet coffee aroma. He was inside the coffee shop renting a space in their first floor, waiting for the orders that he will be delivering. He’s already wearing his own clothes because Dino is so kind to bring him his current outfit –or maybe not. His cousin was wearing this amused smirk, judging eyes meeting his’ as he walked towards him. “AHH! What a helpful kid you are helping our neighbours but not your cousin,” Dino said, arms crossed. If his hands weren’t occupied, he would’ve flicked this kid’s forehead really. Dino continued with his mock demeanour replaced with a whine, “Hyungie! The flowers! They also need your attention.”

“Ask your boyfriend for help.” Seungcheol gestured for Dino to move out of his way by tilting his head to the side. “Don’t let the flowers wilt. They don’t really appreciate seeing you making out with your boyfriend.” Seungcheol made sure that the other saw his nose crinkling before completely passing by him.

“Flowers are romantic hyung! Of course they appreciate _that_.”

“I wasn’t talking about the flowers.” Seungcheol shouted back with a smirk. “Pabbo”

.

.

.

He was able to help more of the neighbourhood’s errands after helping the coffee shop that he went home to a closed flower shop at 8PM. He was able to pick up his free Caramel Macchiato and another two extra for the boyfriends. He switched on the lights and felt so tired that he almost forgot what happened here yesterday…almost. He knocked on the door of the single bedroom and informed the two that their favourite coffee drinks are waiting for them downstairs; smiling evilly when he heard their grunts. Of course he had a purpose why he didn’t bring it with him upstairs.

He flopped down his bed; stretching to relax his muscles. He planned to sleep early –a contributing factor to the plan is to be exhausted: check! He was too spent to wash himself. His eyelids were getting heavy... a familiar mystic scent is engulfing him to a bewitching Eden…

…and his smile faltered.

 _What the fuck?!_ He suddenly bolted up from his comfortable position that he regretted the action. His favourite fragrance, which he made himself, is filling the air enclosed in his small room. He’s not sure if he should be happy or scared. He felt the dipping of the space beside him –he felt someone’s presence beside him. It was painful to tilt his head but it was hard not to. The action caused him to quickly back away, suddenly the structure of the bed was forgotten that he fell flat on his butt to the cold floor –A pink-haired boy was seated on his bed with an innocent smile on his face. He didn’t know how he managed to stand up so fast without getting dizzy, fingers pointing accusingly at the boy, “Y-you! W-who the fvck are you? W-why the fvck? How?” He stuttered, energy draining, legs weakening, because his instincts are telling him that this guy is _that_ ghost…and his words confirmed it, “I’m yesterday’s ghost.”

.

.

.

Seungcheol sits indian-style, ankles crossed on top of a big box left in the storage room. A quite distance, across from his position is ‘yesterday’s ghost’. He was scrutinizing him, realizing that it’s not worth fainting if a ghost is this cute-looking, scratch that… he’s human-looking… it just doesn’t make sense.

“Prove it.” He said with a challenge. “Yesterday’s ghost, right? Prove it.”

With a blink of an eye, the man seated on his bed disappeared. “Good enough?” A whisper…a literal whisper because the GHOST is now beside him. He closed his eyes and shakily exhaled. He wished that there’s an extended capacity for inhalation because the mystic scent became too strong; he’s intoxicated. Also, the voice of yesterday’s ghost is equally mystical…but he wouldn’t admit such. With eyes still closed, he touched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to portray stress. “Go back” he breathes out.

Opening his eyes, yesterday’s ghost is now seated back on his bed; the strong scent lingered for a while before it calmed down to a lesser nature. “You’re wearing my perfume,” he stated rather possessive.

“Not my fault.” The other said with nonchalance which is true considering he was the one that caused the bottle to spill. Fvck he had a point. So that means he’ll constantly smell that nice? Urgh. He watched the other smirk… maybe his emotions are expressed to his face? thefvck.

“What’s with your hair anyway?” He changed the topic or so he thought…

“It’s from your perfume…I guess.” Replied the other, confused expression turning smug, “You didn’t really think that ghosts have barber shops, did you?”

He was caught. He avoided his gaze and he heard his laughter for the first time. He looked back, amazed to hear a ghost laugh without feeling scared. Is this why Minghao is so into ghosts? Naah…that kid preferred the scary laughs.

He composed himself out of his Indian-style sitting position. Standing up and clapped twice like wrapping up a play to an end or something, “Okay out. I don’t want to live in a house with a paranormal activity.” Now that he stood up, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to get near him but he wants to be in the comfort of his soft mattress and cosy duvet. He stood there judging the ghost; his sudden courage is because he’s drunk in exhaustion. “Its nice meeting you Yesterday’s ghost.”

“My name is Woozi.” The other blurted out not moving out of his bed.

“I didn’t ask.” He said. “I’m too exhausted for this shit.” He walked to a corner to get something. Seungcheol carried a pile of Baby-Floor-Mat-Puzzle-Pieces. He threw them down on the floor, scattering in a way that he regrets doing the action. It was a mess just in front of the ghost; he then noticed how the ghost’s feet are not reaching the floor. Is it because of the height of his bed or the ghost is just that short? He snorted and went down to his knees as he started rearranging the puzzle mat. He didn’t finish the rest, just enough to fit his body; it’s too much work.

He was already in a nice position, eyes closing but halted and seated up to meet the ghost’s eyes who’s probably watching him all this time in silence. “Switch with me. You’re the guest; you should be the one on the floor.” He stood up and watched the ghost do the same. “Wait, do you even sleep?” There’s really no energy left for him to analyze how a ghost lives in this world but he hates that he’s getting all perplexed, “I’m having a headache.”

* * *

**The next day.**

Seungcheol was having a breakfast with ChanSol (Chan x Hansol, he likes these things, name combinations etc…). He noted Hansol’s words to him, “What’s wrong hyung? Why are you getting so grumpy like a grandfather?” He commented that Dino’s humor is contagious and it’s not healthy for Hansol.

The ghost in the rooftop is really getting to his nerves. He shouldn’t be worried if he’s hungry because do ghosts even eat? Urgh. Last night he dreamt of his mother, she introduced him to a new playmate but he couldn’t remember the face. He thought maybe it’s connected to him meeting this ghost. He woke up in the middle of the night and saw that the ghost did sleep on the floor mat on top of those pineapple and letter drawings. He reached out but touching him is not possible. His body part smokes to transparency that he could still see how his hands passed through him. The feeling is indescribable. It’s fascinating and out of the ordinary with an unfamiliar spine-thrilling feel but also a beguiling poison that makes him caught up to whether he should withdraw his hand or not.

.

.

.

He went to his room(stock room) at the rooftop, with foods for the ghost nonetheless.

His room smells magical. The only thing that he likes about the ghost is the fact that he’s like a walking perfume…his favourite perfume to be specific.

“Please Tell Dino, thank you for the breakfast.” Those were the words that greeted him. “You should really stop with the grumpy face, grandpa Seungcheol.” The other continued with a teasing tone that made him smile when what he really intended to do was snort. He composed himself; he got the ghost’s emphasis alright. The ghost knows them all, just great. 

“This is for the cat.” He said with a fake nonchalance, the other just laughed.

“You’re curious on how we eat, aren’t you?” Woozi asked knowingly. “We eat Souls.”

Seungcheol looked at the other with disbelief. What the fvck? “Y-you d-did not j-just…”

His words were cut with Woozi’s high pitched laugh. Oh fvck he got him good. After calming himself down at the same time the other calmed down from his laughter, he sighed, “Too bad, you didn’t eat the souls of those two” He was relieved nonetheless.

“Yeah? Okay. We can actually get full from taking in the smell of freshly cooked foods. But we can also consume solids you know. Take note of this, _**we** have a choice_. So we can’t die the second time around.”

.

.

.

That day, he was instructed by his cousin to clean up the storage room and make it look like a descent room to sleep in. It was Woozi that told him the reason, “Dino was guilty that he had to take your room when you’re just forced to let him live with you because of your relatives.” He’s not sure if the ghost is a fortune teller or just some ghost who likes to eavesdrop.

He was moving a third box out of the storage room when something bumped his lower leg. It turned out that a small box was trailing behind him on its own. His eyes bulged when a bigger box was approaching his way. He quickly moved aside and watched how it perfectly fit with the rest of the boxes brought outside. From then, a surge of boxes moving in a straight line are going out and his jaw almost fell at the scene. He crossed the other side and the way he did it, the boxes looked like cars. He was able to get inside to watch Woozi blowing on his nails; his other free hand had its index finger moving to an invisible rhythm. “Yah!” he got the other’s attention and was replied with a smile. “Why didn’t you do this last night? I was tired like shit and you should’ve helped with the puzzle mat. Eiish.” His distorted face crumpled a shocked expression when puzzle pieces of the floor mat fell directly to his head, crumbling endlessly one by one –by the smug Woozi in front of him.

“I decided that I’ll be the one disarranging them. Just like that.” Woozi smirked.

“Thanks.” Seungcheol said in pure mock.

The afternoon went by just like that. Woozi helping with Seungcheol’s mock gratitude –because bickering happens in between of everything.

.

.

.

 **That night.** Seungcheol couldn’t believe that the room could be this spacious. The small room felt large now with the boxes out of the way.

They both lied down the bed feeling exhausted. “So ghosts feel tired too?” He asked with fascination.

“Don’t talk to me. I think I’m going to puke.”

“But how…You eat SCENTS,” Seungcheol stated more to himself, “It would be hilarious if you eat Souls and then puke them later on” He couldn’t help but burst out laughing at his own words.

“That was metaphorical.” Woozi defended but his face tells him that he found his words hilarious too.

“…metaphorical for pregnant women,” Seungcheol blurted out, and then a pillow fell flat on his face out of nowhere.

Now it’s time for Woozi to burst out laughing.

* * *

**The next day.** Woozi didn’t plan to go with him when he told him he’ll have to go somewhere. He was curious what thing in his shop should he get rid of to be able to get rid of the ghost as well… did he watch too many dramas to think of such thing? Urgh.

He was able to gather his friends inside Mingyu’s Ramen Shop. Minghao asked him about Toshio and he told him he colored his hair pink… not like someone’s gonna believe him anyway. He unconsciously smiled at the thought of the pink-haired ghost. He wasn’t planning on telling them about Woozi –he knows he’ll just look funny.

“Guys, I need a psychic...the best psychic in Seoul.” Was he too serious? He coughed a bit. “…just someone with strange mental powers and have the ability to throw out ghosts and such...”

Someone suggested Minghao to be in charged but the kid declined worried to hurt the ghosts’ feelings. Wonwoo, who’s the richest, admitted that they only have contacts of feng shui experts, it's different. Everyone told him that they’ll contact him when they found one. It’s still a productive meeting, when they seemed like handsome hosts because customers (mostly students, mostly girls) are now crowding the place. How can Mingyu use them like this? not a bad idea though… they should visit his flower shop one of these days.

.

.

.

Three days passed by with Woozi constantly updating him about Dino’s work. He was expecting him to say how the two are always making out, curious whether the ghost was able to witness the two doing IT… but he never heard those. Instead, he was informed on how Dino teaches Hansol to arrange flowers which the latter seemed to always forget; Woozi guessed maybe he makes it on purpose because the skinship is cute that way. Dino’s constant aegyo effectively throws the task, which is arranging the flowers to be cultivated on the rooftop, to his boyfriend. And that Hansol **raps** to the plants one time Dino told him that plants grow more beautifully when someone talks to them.

“So…are you a guardian of flowers?” Seungcheol asked. They were at the terrace of the second floor. ChanSol are not around because it’s their anniversary and they visited Hansol’s house.

“Am I that pretty for you to think of me as such? You really didn’t have to…” Woozi faked coy and ended laughing. “I’m not. But I’m not complaining either. I can see spirit species of flowers …and more, all of which are out of your vision...”

Seungcheol watched Woozi as the shorter said it with sincerity, gazing down the garden his mother made. Woozi, even in dazed composure, had his eyes reflecting lights of emotions that he somehow forgets he’s with a ghost. He blinked at the sudden tilt of Woozi’s head, avoiding eye contact but couldn’t help but gets drawn back in, “I wish you’d see it too.” Woozi said with a sweet smile.

.

.

.

 **After two days**. Dino came back home alone. Woozi told Seungcheol that Dino came with rare flowers. He was attempting to make a perfume…

“He was imitating my smell” Woozi bluntly said that night. “I experimented and walked pass him with my scent invading his space and for a second he thought he was able to make it, but later realized that his creation was of a different scent after all.”

“He was imitating my scent.” Seungcheol said softly, he wanted to be possessive of the scent once again but he was all soft from what he heard. He’s touched that Dino’s trying to make his favourite scent. “I made your smell. I made that perfume.”

“Really? T-that’s awesome. I really like this scent.” Woozi said with genuine interest, “What do you call it?”

Seungcheol shook his head, “It was in a collection called Hundredth (100th) and it’s the fourth one out of five. They’re numbered and it was aimed to be 1004 which means **angel**. That’s also my mother’s birthday, October 4th. I presented this collection to her and by instinct, she was able to tell which one I put most of my hard work. She was so proud of me.” Seungcheol blinked back his tears.

“That’s beautiful.” Woozi said genuinely. It’s heart-warming that Woozi wanted to get rid of his greed of this smell. He wanted to hold on to this until the end but a ghost like him will never be sure when ‘the end’ will ever come or will it ever end in the first place?

“I think she’ll recognize the smell if you happen to cross paths,” Seungcheol said with a chuckle. A box of tissue was thrown at him from the air. He gestured a thanks to Woozi’s way.

“I don’t know… I’m curious why I only find few ghosts like me. There’s really no one but me in this neighbourhood. It gets boring sometimes, I want to meet my kind and talk about random _shit._ ” He emphasized the last bit in a way of impersonating Seungcheol’s tone which the latter caught.

“Shit.” Seungcheol said, amusement playing in his features… and Woozi again followed suit, “Shit” he mimicked; both of them laughing just from the simple word.

Seungcheol’s phone rang. And he went out to the coldness of the rooftop’s open space.

It was Jun. “Hyung! The psychic will go there tomorrow. Don’t tell Minghao.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter. hihi  
> Here's an adorable woozi looking (at a mirror) at his look-a-like  
> 


	2. Now you can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woozi experiments the extent of his abilities. Boo Seungkwan is an interior designer. And there are spirit flowers.

**The next day.** Seungcheol woke up early even though he only had (almost) 3 hours of sleep. He decided to make breakfast for everyone. At the midst of cooking, he was expecting Woozi’s presence but it never came, maybe ghosts do oversleep sometimes…not that he wanted him to be beside him or anything like that… Thinking back, Woozi must’ve taken advantage of his state last night by asking tons of questions about perfume-making.

Today’s his last day with him. Maybe he’d be missing that ghost...maybe. 

Dino went out with Hansol’s hometown in destination. Thirty minutes after that, a woman with a gold front tooth entered the flower shop. She’s the psychic named Zen. Her appearance somehow made the atmosphere in low contrast. Seungcheol led the way only to stop at the second floor so she could creepily feel the walls. The view of her back as she faced the garden from the terrace was really unsightly that Seungcheol wanted to drag her out of the house that instant, but he didn’t… he needed her.

They reached the third floor. Woozi wasn’t in sight, which is a ghost nature, but his smell still lingered though so he could tell he’s hiding somewhere.

“He’s here.” The lady started. “He’s wearing a scent of beautifully melancholic emotions... _it’s a key_.”

Seungcheol distorted his face. Where’s a key? What’s she talking about? He faked a smile when Zen the psychic looked his way. “The confusion of energy between two souls… is a sign of an unfolding immeasurable bond. But there’s a strong pull of revelation and mixed pas--” The woman stopped at that.

“I’m not entitled to interfere,” she was quite lost as she said those words. Confused she continued, “This being is… it’s a different case. I’m sorry but I’ll endanger myself and I’ll put a risk to the future if I say more.”

She quickly went out of the room and exaggeratedly inhaled all the fresh air that she could. What a great pick of psychic, Jun.

Upon taking a first step after weirdly inhaling the air, Zen couldn’t feel her muscles. She felt an external energy but it was too late to fight back with a mantra as she twirled around with effortless force. She was directly spanned towards the blanket that was hanged to dry at the rooftop. A **pause** – but her sigh of relief was cut short causing a shocked gasp that resulted in an alien grunt before she was wholly engulfed by the blanket.

What the fvck. Seungcheol had his arm extended and was about to go her way when a chuckle beside him stopped his action. Woozi was beside him. A flick of the ghost’s finger caused Zen to be puked out of the fabric with this messy hair and obvious drunk dizziness. Before Seungcheol could say anything, birds started gathering around the woman’s head. He could only watch her ran away as the cute birds make a nest out of her hair.

Seungcheol’s gaze wasn’t leaving the spot where the psychic had her escape. That just happened –what the fvck. He looked at Woozi only to see that the latter’s gaze is already fixated to him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before one of them (he couldn’t tell who) burst out in laughter. They shared a laugh out of the psychic’s incident. “I’m sorry but I’ll endanger myself, she said.” Seungcheol said mimicking the psychic’s tone and gestures. “She should’ve spilled it all out when she’ll be _endangered_ like this anyway.” He added with a laugh…but Woozi wasn’t laughing this time –the ghost is wearing such a serious expression. “What?” he asked cheekily.

Woozi reached for his nape. Fingers trailing up to clutch at his hair; the strong grip was enough to bring his head down so the other could effortlessly lean up. “You won’t get rid of me,” Woozi whispered, lips purposely brushing Seungcheol’s ear.

The close proximity had Seungcheol’s mind bombarded in a mystifying scent of bliss. Woozi’s neck was creamy and with a dart of his tongue, he’d be able to taste...

Without letting his hair go, Woozi put a distance just to face him. Seungcheol couldn’t help but move his gaze down to those supple crimson lips, intending to let it linger that way… before Woozi decided to let him go. It was his turn to grip… he gripped at Woozi’s withdrawing arm by the wrist and pulled it up with the latter’s faint struggle. “I can hold you?”

Woozi had a change of expression before smugness replaced them as quickly as it showed; “Now you can’t.” At that, a smoke of transparency surged out of Woozi’s wrist that he found himself making a fist in the air as Woozi now successfully withdrew his arm.

Woozi’s spoken words from a few days back echoed in his mind,

_“we have a choice. So we can’t die the second time around”_

.

.

.

That scene with the psychic-thing had a clear impact to the both of them. Woozi’s hurt from the other wanting to get rid of him and Seungcheol felt unfair that all this time, the touch-me-not is not only a flower but also /JUST PARTLY/ applicable to a ghost. It caused them to have a silent war because they’re both annoyed at each other and to themselves as well –it’s that complicated thing that no one’s fond of. It’s all too confusing as well. It went back to normal (…is normal even an appropriate term for their relationship??) when Woozi was sitting on the floor-mat and Seungcheol was standing after he prepared his bed. Seungcheol looked down at the same time that Woozi looked up…it was all too familiar. “This position… is creepy. It reminds me of our first meeting.” Seungcheol blurted out.

“But with that in mind…this position is actually funny to me.” Woozi retorted, his eyes depicting playfulness. “You should’ve seen your face. It was hilarious. Pale and Weak” Woozi started laughing a purposeful higher pitch to annoy the other.

“HAH! You should thank me for making that perfume that spilled on you looking like blood. It was your lame excuse of scaring people. What a modern ghost.”

“Oh please~ like you weren’t scared when you saw me without the blood-like-stain.”

Before Seungcheol could retort at that, Woozi beats him to it, “AND I doubt you hated that I smell like the perfume you made. Just admit it, you love smelling me.”

“I love smelling the scent! not you. I don’t know, maybe your real smell which is _not masked_ by my perfume is--” Seungcheol’s attack was cut at that because a pillow was thrown to his face out of nowhere. _Fvcking ghost-tricks._

.

.

.

From then on, the trust between them seems to thicken… or maybe not. Woozi insists on trailing Seungcheol wherever he goes. And on this act, Seungcheol allowed him to do so if… if the ghost will let him touch him. The hesitance was evident on the ghost but they were able to seal it with ‘it depends on the situation’. He’s satisfied with that assurance. The ability of touching a ghost should be some kind of a hero power like why not? Or maybe not? Anyways… everything about Woozi is fascinating. His scent decreases when he turns to be touchable that a close proximity is needed to smell the perfume on his body. He was now aware that ghosts are sensitive too.

* * *

**Gyeongbokgung Palace.** Seungcheol decided to be a volunteer tour guide to one of the most visited Seoul attractions. As a tour guide, he had to wear the traditional clothes, Hanbok –and with Woozi trailing behind, the ghost is also wearing one. How cute though... a ghost wearing hanbok, or maybe it’s cute because it’s Woozi who’s wearing it... Anyways, how could he possibly change clothes when he’s a ghost? Seungcheol will never understand the ghost world –more so when Woozi’s answers are always ‘We have a choice’ or ‘We just wouldn’t die the second time around’.

Seungcheol had always been a regular volunteer. He knows the basics; memorized few historical proverbs and ancient flowery words. He’s usually focused … but not today –not when Woozi’s happily skipping his walks beside him. Seungcheol’s wearing the traditional hat while the ghost is not. Woozi’s even swishing and styling his hair every now and then, making Seungcheol roll his eyes because why put efforts when there’s really no one but him who sees him as the ghost he is.

He realized that he’d been unconsciously glancing the ghost’s way when a child approached him to say, “Mr. Hanbok, do you have neck problems? Here’s a *Salonpas [*pain relieving patch]” The kid ended up in his arms as he continued to guide the crowd behind him –so that he’d stop having the ‘ _neck problems_ ’.

 **Mind control.** He tried to set aside how Woozi’s hair compliments his pink jeogori(top) and how his yellow baji(pants) makes him look like…a fat cat. At that exact time, there was suddenly a fat cat leading ahead of him. He looked above the shoulder of the child that he’s carrying only to tilt his way to the opposite side and Woozi’s still nowhere to be found.

“Woozi?” he carefully uttered to the cat’s way. His mind was tangled with questions, _‘that cat is woozi?’_ -‘ _woozi is that cat?_ ’ –his eyes focused at the swaying tail of the fat cat. The cat’s even walking in such chic way even with so much cat fat… he wouldn’t be surprised if the cat’s as heavy as the toddler that he’s carrying. “Oh see?” The toddler suddenly asked. Realizing that the child was supposed to ask ‘Woozi’ but ended up saying ‘Oh see’ from hearing it wrong, he just smiled at him before his attention went back to the cat to quickly utter a low, “Yah. Woozi. Go back to your form. Oi Woozi!”

“Woozi?” Now a lady from his back caught his word. And the word spread like fire, everyone’s uttering _‘Woozi’_. Oh fvck.

“Why’s everyone looking for me?” a familiar voice.

Woozi is now beside him… and in front of him? He blinked twice. Wait what? The cat is still sashaying proudly in front of him… and Woozi’s beside him… so Woozi is not the cat? What the fvck….

“There was this nice delicious smell over there. That’s a true hotspot. You should lead your audience there.” The ghost whispered, not like anyone would hear him anyway. He suddenly felt exhausted. He put down the toddler and faced the confused crowd, “Woozi is one of the royal eunuchs. He was castrated in his youth and wasn’t remembered because he wasn’t found when he ran to catch the dog that snatched his sexual organs away.”

*crowd mumbling*

Woozi did an exaggerated gasp. “You did not just say that Choi Seungcheol!” After that remark, he looked down his crotch and Seungcheol followed his gaze. “How can the Gyeongbokgung Palace’s most outstanding volunteer attain no respect for the royal eunuchs?” The ghost’s face was accusing mixed with disapproval.

“It was a bad joke. I’M SORRY.” Seungcheol blurted out for everyone to hear but the way he said it… he was looking directly at Woozi like it matters that his apology was accepted by the ghost. On the outside point of view though, he looked like he said it to the air and that he announced it to the wrong side for the people are on the other side. The wrong side is meant for the ghost who is Woozi... facing the right side, he wore such a handsome smile, “Woozi is a term used in the ancient times. It means ‘Break’. Let’s take a break everyone.”

.

.

.

5PM. Seungcheol’s volunteer hours ended an hour ago but he’s still helping with some packaging stuff. Woozi decided to roam around when he saw a crying child near a garden that used to be an apothecary garden back when dynasties were still a trend. With the intention of comforting the child, he turned himself touchable and into a visualized & humanized ghost. He held him up into the warmness of his embrace (yes, he’s a warm ghost if you’re curious); whispering assuring words and sweet mutterings to calm him down.

Seungcheol was with the child’s mother. They found him carrying the now sleeping child because apparently he sang him soft songs that caused the toddler to relax into dreamland. The mother was moved to tears in so much gratefulness and relief.

A reporter, who was there to cover the latest upgrade of the library, saw the scene… but what she saw was out of the ordinary. The child was floating in the air. He floated into his mother’s arms… “What’s wrong? You look old.” The cameraman butted out her crazy thoughts. “W-Where have you been?! I think I’ve just witness some alien stuff. Where were you!!!”

* * *

**It’s creeping him out.** His neighbours are acting weird.

A countdown was to be ensured oblivious to the two.

 **[ D-5]** **Ahjumma 1:** *bites lips* Seungcheol-ah, you’re so helpful. I think I’m falling in love. **SC:** You have a husband, why are you like this ahjumma? **A1:** I-I… What’s a husband?

 **[ D-4 ]** **Ahjumma 2:** I’m single. I need a man who helps everyone in need *makes a kissy face*. **SC:** Look for a fireman or doctor ahjumma. Excuse me as I’ll laze around and not help anyone for the day.

 **[ D-3 ]** Seungcheol caught a girl who almost fainted. **Girl:** Thank you. It’s like destiny to be caught right at the exact time like that. *coyly blinks eyes* **SC:** No, you paused in front of me before you were outbalanced; you’re not supposed to get shocked that I caught you. **Girl:** Have you always been this straight forward?

 **[ D-2 ]** Seungcheol volunteered at outdoor catering services just at the interior of their neighbourhood. A childhood friend, Lizzy, was also there to help. **LZ:** Oh I never knew you’d be here. What a coincidence. Ha Ha Ha. **SC:** Uhh… how’ve you been? *smiles to the customer and pours the soup to her bowl* **LZ** / **Customer** **(answers at the same time) : Bored** / **Fine** *looks at each other*

 **[D - Day] SC:** I’m not going out. **W:** WHY???

Seungcheol moved towards Woozi and the latter could only take a few steps back for the wall blocked his escape. “You…” Seungcheol caged Woozi and tried to let their foreheads meet but had to smirk for Woozi is currently in his untouchable-state “I can’t touch you now… but for the past days, I think I just did.”

“W-what do you mean?” Woozi asked with his ghost heart thumping in rapid beats. “Can you like step back… I can’t breathe.”

“You’re a ghost, you don’t need to breathe.”

“I’ve told you so many times, we have a choice. I choose to breathe now…”

“Look here ghost, fvck your metaphors. Who’s next?”

Woozi gulped, his hunch seems to be real after all… Seungcheol knows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he decided to brush him off.

“The two ahjummas... I’m getting goose bumps just thinking about it urggh. I shrugged it off thinking they’re just plainly acting weird. For that girl I caught upon falling weak… she acts like she knows me. The way she speaks, her accent is familiar. You… you were not around and that’s when I thought… something’s fishy. Then yesterday happened.”

 _‘Why does he need to be so close? I get it, you get it.’_ Woozi thought. He averted his eyes away from the other’s handsome gaze and looked to the other side like the table is the most interesting thing in the world. “Look at me,” he heard Seungcheol’s low voice that caused him to curl his fingers. He did what was told anyways. Locking gaze, he felt like walking past the towering man but he didn’t have the strength to do so.

“Yesterday. You’re dumb.” Seungcheol voiced out in monotone. Woozi’s eyes bulge at that and mouthed a ‘what?’ Seungcheol continued, “Didn’t you know that Lizzy and I always volunteer to food services? Food always wins her heart. And we talked about that event for like weeks ago why would she be surprised to see me?” Seungcheol withdraw his caging arms and took a step back. He combed his hair with his hand and sighed –Woozi’s entraced. “You came out of nowhere… stick around for few days that turned to months. Lizzy is my childhood friend… but it was so easy for me to know that it’s you. That it was you that I’m talking to yesterday.”

Woozi just stared… the silent seconds caused tension to his already rapidly beating ghost heart. “You have that small smile that just gives your identity away,” Seungcheol mimicked the way Woozi half-smiles that caused Woozi to crinkle his nose in disapproval much to Seungcheol’s delight. “I’ve seen your serious side too. If you were serious in helping that is. And your flirting side! You flirted with me yesterday, Lizzy wouldn’t do that. She knows I like boys.”

“YOU LIKE BOYS?!!” –Woozi’s first statement, after getting caught off guard and speechless to Seungcheol’s heart-felt words. _‘So my efforts for the last four days are all worthless… I’m dumb,’_ Woozi thought.

.

.

.

That afternoon –the small room of the rooftop was filled with the bitter yet comforting smell of coffee. The afternoon sunlight is blending with the beige colored walls. Two figures were closely lying on the bed preventing themselves to have their limbs tangling at each other even when they’re itching to do so. Currently, Woozi obliged to be touchable for the whole day, as what Seungcheol wants for him to be forgiven.

“How’d you do that? Possessing someone…” Seungcheol asked one out of his hundreds of curiosity.

“I actually never thought I could, until…” ‘the day that I saw you hugged Lizzy’ he wanted to add but decided against it. “…I just have the strong will to experiment the extent of my abilities.”

Seungcheol hummed and Woozi continued excitedly as he explained, “Instead of passing by their body, I mimic their position and just overlap my body. I do what I usually do when I change into a touchable-ghost. But as I give off energy, it gets mixed in with the other person’s energy –and the possession is done.”

“I don’t understand your kind. I think I have to be one to know one.” Seungcheol said with a cheeky smile.

“Stop. If I wanted your soul with me, I would’ve pushed you off the rooftop since day one.” Woozi said glancing to the other’s way only to realize that Seungcheol is lying sideways facing him. He copied his position… a comfortable silence ensued with just them staring at each other’s eyes.

They’re somewhat connected… feels like they know what’s playing on each other’s minds. And if their feelings speak through their eyes… or to their hands that are currently linked… no one dares to voice it out. _Because it’s no use when one of them is a ghost._

* * *

**The next day.** Seungcheol’s plan of going out to help his neighbour propose to his girlfriend was cancelled because of the rain; it required sunny day because of the props and stuff… to think that he even woke up early, Woozi too.

The atmosphere’s painted in solemnness, dark skies contrast to the small storage room of the rooftop; you can even hear the pavements getting wet with heavy drops of rain…but it’s alright. Everything’s fine when Woozi’s seated across him, smiling playfully because apparently he didn’t have to cool down the hot coffee like Seungcheol does. Their feet touching under the table because they can… Woozi decided they can. It’s warm… Woozi is warm.

Woozi decided to eat with him this morning…the proper way of eating. At times like this, he needed to assure himself that Woozi’s not human – that he’d to his ghost tricks at him when he’ll comment about his ice cream hair – yet he didn’t uttered such…

He didn’t want to break this peaceful silence that clouded around them. He didn’t want to end this feeling yet.

.

.

.

 **That night.** Seungcheol admired the city lights playing on the shorter’s hair. It even contrasted to the other’s eyes when Woozi looked at him. He cares not of people looking at him weirdly for making fond eyes at the air which is Woozi in his eyes… he just couldn’t help it. He’s so fond of Woozi; it’s great to have him close…

But he can never get used to him walking across the streets without a care because apparently the cars are passing by his ghost form… it awes him every time but he can’t help but get concerned at a point.

Woozi was waving his hands from the other side. The ghost was even shouting his name. Why is he getting embarrassed even though it’s only him that can actually see and hear Woozi? Hah! What a dilemma.

* * *

**A day for renovation!**

Seungcheol opened the door to be greeted with a loud, “BOO SEUNGKWAN AT YOUR SERVICE!”

Seungkwan, who’s one of his best friends, is an interior designer who’ll be making wonders to his rooftop room. “My magical touch never fails.” Seungkwan said as he latches on to Seungcheol. They’re both the touchy-type but Seungkwan is being extra touchy today… the latter is just beaming with so much morning energy. He peeled the boy off by the face and looked around awkwardly –Woozi is back to his natural state as a ghost… he’s not in sight.

“This room is so boring.

. . . It’s so dull.

The smell is so heart melting so that’s…ohmygod why’s that table over there?”

“Do you really have to voice it out?” Seungcheol said in weak monotone but Seungkwan kept on blabbing still.

“…it’s clean but it can be cleaner. All of these are good. My work will be much appreciable this way. Also hyung, don’t take it to heart, it’s the first step to scientific methods –observation.”

“What kind of observation is dissing? You just dissed my room boo.”

“Aye. You can’t be angry at your **boo** now can you? I love your **endearments**.”

Seungcheol legit face palmed… Woozi shouldn’t be hearing any of these. Let him not be here. “I’ll leave this all to you. I-I t-trust you.”

“Yep. Do you like it Chic? Stylish? Fabulous?”

“Make it a room that can make a cute person look even cuter.”

Seungkwan made a face and a pointy finger points to Seungcheol from head to toe, “Labelling you as cute is still debatable.”

“Hah! It’s not for me. Chao then! I’m just downstairs, flowershop duty calls.”

– The flowershop duty means watching big guys carry his old things out and some other guys bring new things up. Seungkwan, making sure that everything’s out and everything’s up –had to go down with a red megaphone in hand. “OKAY! THAT’S RIGHT. ONLY THE BEST THINGS FOR THE BEST FLOWER SHOP.” That lowkey advertisement though is very much appreciated.

.

.

.

When Seungcheol went up, the first thing that caught his eyes were how the colors match. Everything is lively with highlighted vibrancy which already accounted for something. There’s a mini living room set outside… and Seungcheol’s not convinced that all of the things currently out in the open light will fit inside.

There was a yellow carpet in white prints placed on a spot for the mini living room. The purplish mini sofa was brought inside and decorative throw pillows in linear design were added. Seungkwan’s subordinates came later to help with the mini kitchen and also to arrange some bed designs. Seungkwan had some relax time and they were able to talk about boo’s upcoming project.

“Wonwoo managed to help me get in to this awesome interior design team and I think we’ll go to France. I’ll see that tower… was it _eye-fur_ tower?”

“HAHAHA! Dumb. It’s _I’ll fall_ tower.”

“HA! IT’S NOT. Let’s just be contented with Namsan tower.”

“Yeah. What’s with this depressing atmosphere? Ha ha.” Seungcheol patted Seungkwan, not wanting to mess up the throw pillows even if he wanted it to throw it at the latter. “I’m happy for you.”

“Go on…” Seungkwan urged him. “That’s it.” Seungcheol said in mock.

“I’m happy too… but not that much. Our rich oppa, he’s got some family problem.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. We should all gather around sometime ye?”

.

.

.

Somehow Seungkwan managed to entangle himself to Seungcheol with their endless talks. They realized this when a young subordinate approached Seungkwan for an inquiry –of course, he’s here to work. Seungkwan was resting his head on Seungcheol’s lap; his weight supported by the mini couch. He sits up and smiles brightly at Seungcheol before he went to his team to attend their concerns.

Seungcheol watched Seungkwan do his job. It’s been a while that they were able to talk like that and every time that it happens –Seungkwan always ends up resting his head on his lap. They’ve grown accustomed to their touchy-ness, it’s all comfortable. He was able to relieve the other’s worries. There are too many things that bug that kid even though he seems so cheerful. It’s usually those kinds who’re keeping their problems to themselves and masking out their sadness. It builds up, and that’s not healthy.

Meanwhile –there’s someone who’s rolling his eyes at every word that Seungkwan says. Woozi is currently beside Seungkwan, not really paying attention to whatever topic they’re discussing. He’s just making faces and no one can see him…even Seungcheol. _That man! How can he touch someone like that when I’m not in sight?! Whatever, I’m gonna concentrate on this person that clings like an octopus._

.

.

.

It was late in the afternoon when Seungkwan heard the wind chime sound in continuous solemn tone. He looked at it, instead of his usual admiration to their handmade craft that had colourful beads dazzling beautifully when beamed with sunlight, he could only cringe and contemplate of removing that thing.

Hissing, he decided to brush it off as he arranged some books covered in right vibrancy that fits the room’s aura. His team already went home but he feels like someone’s watching him. He straightened up and watched around, faking bravery like he’s admiring when in reality his insides are trembling scared. He craned his neck and tried moving to a different position that he regretted to do so because he felt like the temperature dropped the moment he took his steps. He remembered the day Seungcheol run to his house because he saw a ghost in his flowershop. “What the---” the door suddenly closed with a loud bang that cut and startled Seungkwan so much that he screamed out. He runs out of the room in a fit of cursing. With teary eyes, he told Seungcheol what happened. They both went to the coffee shop to relax. Seungkwan was able to calm down.

.

.

.

 **That evening.** Seungcheol was left in admiration as he took his first step to the upgraded rooftop room. Those plentiful things that he saw out in the open were able to fit inside without looking cramped. The aesthetics used were pleasing to the eye. If there’s something missing… it’s Woozi.

“Come out,” He said as he picked up the books on the floor that Seungkwan told him about. The latter dropped these before running out like a scared cat.

Seungcheol had to flinch at Woozi’s “I don’t want to”. He had his hand clutched to his heart as he exaggeratedly said, “You scared me. Just come out already.”

And then he did. Woozi was now seen sitting on the bed. He was avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes though.

Seungcheol sighed and walked to Woozi’s way. He cupped his cheeks (thankful that he could – Woozi has been allowing him to touch him to his content lately) forcing him to look at him, “Why are you sulking? It’s not a nice blend to our cute room.” Woozi’s heart warmed up from hearing ‘our cute room’.

“Aren’t you angry? Your boo must’ve been so scared that you hugged him and then… you just hugged each other, right?”

“I know you have your reason. And now I know what it is.” Seungcheol pecked Woozi’s lips, “You’re jealous.” Woozi’s felt his cheeks burning up. He’s probably painted in red and Seungcheol’s smile is showing him how the latter’s enjoying his state of a blushing ghost so much.

They stared at each other with a knowing silence… _they’ve just shared their first kiss_. The ticking of the clock is replaced with the beating of their hearts that seems to be in the same pace.

_When you feel like time stops…_

_You have to quickly memorize the way his eyes express the same emotions, the way his nose fits perfectly to his porcelain face… the curve of lips…_

Woozi’s eyes blinked down to Seungcheol’s lips and he could only bite his lips. Seungcheol copied the act before pulling him by the wrist and leaning down to capture his lips. The want to renew their first kiss is evident. Their lips fit perfectly and the gentle movements of Seungcheol’s lips were making his heart race. He followed his lead and parted his lips so the other could slip his tongue in. The gentle kiss turned into a passionate one in no time. It was making his ghost system weak. The need for air even as a ghost was discarded and Seungcheol’s doing a great job of making him feel dizzy with want. It’s addicting, to share this intimate moment… he’d like to be drowned in this feeling.

_…so when the time ticks back,_

_You have to let go with no regrets… you have something to hold on to… and survive the reality that you’re nothing but a ghost who didn’t deserve him right from the start._

* * *

**But it’s okay to be selfish.**

Woozi led Seungcheol to their backyard at midnight. He let him witness how magical their backyard could be. It started with f i r e f l i e s . One by one, the spirit fireflies gathered around them. He encountered these fireflies of his kind when he was walking past the flower shop. He wanted to look for them and the first time he went into the flowershop to check on them, that’s when the _Seungcheol-Scare_ happened. Seungcheol’s expressions were the expressions that Woozi expected. After the fireflies, the spirit _species of flowers_ started coming out filling up the view in hues of violet and blue wonders; the smell was breath-takingly holy. The flowers were of different sizes; there were even glowing turquoise vines. It was such a beautiful spirit garden. “*This is what I wanted to show you for a long time now. They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Woozi said as he holds hand with Seungcheol and dragged him into the flowers. Woozi held on to one of the flowers to send an energy signal that spreads into every individual spirited flower – now everything can be touched by Seungcheol. His beaming excitement became more heartfelt when he felt Seungcheol’s hand on his cheek. He tilted his head to look at him at the same time that Seungcheol leaned down to kiss him. “I didn’t know…that spirits can be so beautiful.”

.

.

.

They roamed around to satisfy Sungcheol’s curiosity. Seungcheol was uttering tons of flowers that resemble any of the spirit flowers. He wanted to preserve them but it’s not a great idea to sell them. Because of this, he’ll be treasuring flowers and plants more than he ever did.

“Let’s make this special…” _You gave me heart-warming emotions to bring…I wanted to leave something behind for you to remember_ “so that you won’t forget this…” _don’t forget me._

Woozi stripped himself naked. His skin radiates beautifully; he was attracting even the fireflies. His body was even reflected with the hues of violet and blue…Seungcheol can’t look away. “Are you sure about this?” Seungcheol asked now kissing Woozi’s neckline. Even when the air smells like the garden, his perfume scent on Woozi will never fail to give him tender emotions…it’s intoxicating. He looked at Woozi only to capture those crimson lips… he wants more of Woozi.

.

.

.

“Don’t ever forget…” Woozi breathes out as the pleasure consumes his senses. His fragile body is dominated by the man that makes his heart swell in many ways possible. Seungcheol’s lustful eyes, his heavy breathing, the way he asks if he’s alright… the way he moans out Woozi… it’s all too overwhelming. Seungcheol slowed down his pace to bury his face at the crook of Woozi’s neck. He buried his cock deep inside him and didn’t move. Woozi could feel it pulsating and Seungcheol could feel the soft heated walls clenching at his throbbing cock so much. “Your smell… it usually reduces when you’re touchable.” Seungcheol started as his thumb found its way soothing Woozi’s rosy cheek, “But it intensifies when you’re being penetrated like this. Don’t let anyone smell this scent but me.”

Woozi replied with a kiss…

They made love in the beautiful spirit garden with the fireflies and soft pure spirited flowers as their witness.

* * *

**A night for the Korean Festival.**

Their group of friends gathered at Seokmin and Hoshi’s house (yeah, they’re basically living a life of a married couple) which is near Han River. Dino and Hansol were wearing couple shirts. Seungkwan wears a forever alone printed shirt but he’s waiting for someone called Ryeowook. Joshua texted everyone he’s not coming and no one can contact Junghan. Jun and Minghao are on their way.

Mingyu texted everyone : _‘Something happened at the hospital. We won’t be there… I mean I will be but only to escort you all into the new yacht. I need to be with Wonwoo tonight.’_

Seungcheol went out of the house with Woozi trailing behind. “I’m not updated with my dongsaeng’s lives anymore,” Seungcheol said with a whiny voice, “Can you let yourself be seen? So that I won’t look like I’m talking to the air.” Woozi can’t say no to that. They held hands with Woozi squeezing it extra firm to assure Seungcheol that everything will be alright. “We usually see the fireworks in Wonwoo’s yacht. It’s so beautiful and it blends well with the sea. I was hoping I’d cheer that rich oppa this day.”

 **Jun and Minghao arrived.** They greeted them and the two properly introduced themselves to Woozi. After some brief chat about what came up that made the two late and a silent moment of Minghao bringing up Toshio the Japanese boy ghost of the grudge… they entered the house leaving Seungcheol and Woozi in astonishment… that just happened?

But when Mingyu arrived, he didn’t notice Woozi’s presence even though Seungcheol is still holding Woozi’s hand. He even held it up high to confirm that Woozi’s touchable… Mingyu just verbally dragged him inside. Woozi turned back to his untouchable form then. Mingyu was just asking Hoshi for some clothes because he didn’t want to make Wonwoo worry about him. He then leads them to Wonwoo’s new yacht, which is larger than before, located at side of the Han River. Mingyu left to the hospital after that.

.

.

.

Seungcheol sneaked out to buy some foods for the kids. He told Woozi that last year’s fireworks event is the best so far…they were complete. Also he was sorry that he couldn’t introduce Woozi to them which the latter told him that he shouldn’t worry about that.

They were crossing the road when a mad dog started causing a scene, scaring and stopping some people on the process. A lady was crying at the side of the road a she watched her dog. “Someone stop him please,” she said, scared evident in her tone. Seungcheol went to the girl to calm her down, “I’ll get him.” He once attended a veterinary seminar and was able to ask how to tame mad dogs. He never did it though, this is a first… and he succeeded.

He runs back to safety with the dog in his arms. He passed him to his owner and the girl was thankful as she told him something about a rare case of illness that the dog has. He then realized that Woozi’s not beside him… and that Woozi was still at the center of the road? .... there was a truck approaching. Whathefvck

He’s knees almost gave up in fright as he run with all his might, but he was able to get close to him. He was so sure he still has the time to save Woozi and pull him back… **except he couldn’t.** He wasn’t able to pull him back; Woozi is in his untouchable form . . .

Woozi felt someone’s presence and turned around to see Seungcheol who’s frozen on his spot. Panic crept inside him while Seungcheol stares at him with a knowing sparkle of misunderstanding gleaming to his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo is Woozi's ghost friend. But the connections doesn't end there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many A/N (Author Notes) here to explain some stuffs.

Seungcheol forgot that Woozi is not like his kind – Woozi is a ghost; a ghost that he saw crossing streets without a care because cars just pass by him in his untouchable form. But he just couldn’t think straight when he saw his state – facing that big truck that directly approaches where he stands. His heart was beating wild in painful thumps. He just lets his emotions dictate his actions only to have this emotions slap him the reality that Woozi is a ghost – thinking he still has time to save him with just pulling him out of the scene…except he couldn’t, **he couldn’t touch him**.

It always fascinates Woozi how focused he can be when he waits under the night sky for trucks to pass by his untouchable state – whenever it happens, a surge of emotion sparks inside him but he can’t really tell what it is. It did occur to him that it could be his cause of death but not really because he’s quite drawn to things from having a _ghost body_. Once again, he lets himself get lost at the sight of the approaching truck until his focus broke when he felt a presence – it was Seungcheol. He could see it from the look and stance the other showed; Seungcheol faces this dangerous situation so he could pull him to safety and out of the truck’s disaster – that mistake gleaming to the human’s unstable eyes.

Woozi quickly changed to his touchable form so he could push Seungcheol to safety. **He succeeded! Oh god he succeeded.** _But going back to the untouchable form takes quite some time._

 **(9:00PM KST)** Woozi closed his eyes so tight to be able to manage a quick energy transfer. He managed to go back to his nature but it can’t be denied that the truck was able to run him halfway; the truck still managed to close in around his touchable state or to his clouding energy at least for him to collapse like that after it passed by, painful vibration runs inside him that he felt like _dying the second time around._

It was painful taking those heavy steps towards Woozi. But there’s nothing that would compare to the pain of having to see Woozi trembling in pain _and knowing he could do nothing about it_ because Woozi is **now in his untouchable ghost self** as how he witnessed it. “Woozi...” Seungcheol breathes out shakily with tear stained face. He could feel his heart sinking while his tears directly hit the cold ground. He still tried to touch him, he badly needs to touch him, soothe him and assure him that he’s here or… assure himself that Woozi’s here… but his body smokes into transparency that he’s left to feel nothing but night air.

He was a sobbing mess – too numb to know what’s happening around him; too numb to care about what others would think at his current state.

“Stay with me…” Seungcheol said those words in repeat, felt how his energy slowly and painfully drains. “If you’re gonna leave me like this… _I’d prefer_ to be run over by the truck… _I’d prefer_ to be a ghost… **I’d prefer to be with you**.”

He looked up, briefly seeing the stars amidst tear clouded vision - briefly hearing the noises around him, before he closed his eyes - before he closed his world

… then he felt soft hands against his.

That familiar squeeze of assurance… he felt it.

He was holding his breath as he looked down to see Woozi’s glazed eyes colored with city lights and smudged with emotions. He thumbed at his soft hand before he gently took his small frame to the comfort of his embrace. He’s slowly starting to untangle the strings of his heavy heart; Woozi’s warmness mending his troubled heart.

“ _I’d prefer_ to be kissed by you right now,” Woozi demanded.

Seungcheol exhales the suffocating emotions and inhales the comforting moment – leaning down to plant a soft kiss to Woozi’s lips.

* * *

**AT MYUNGWOO UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL** **(9:00PM KST).**

**ABNORMAL PATTERNS of the heart’s electrical activity is the current reading of the electrocardiogram – signalling medical emergency.** Doctors and nurses are rushing through as the patient’s cardiac and respiratory functions become more unstable. The variability of time intervals between heartbeats decreases to the point that defibrillators are used.

It was an agonizing span until the doctor announced,

**“Patient Lee Jihoon is now STABLE.”**

.

.

.

It happened a few days back, Jihoon experienced an abnormal rise of temperature _[ Author's Notes [A/N] #1 – the rise of temperature was happening as JiCheol was doing the sexual activity that night at the spirit garden; his vitals were getting signals from his current state]_.

But even so, everyone wasn’t ready for such a critical attack like today _[ #2 – today’s attack was due to the almost-accident in which the truck was able to run halfway at Woozi’s cloud of dissipating energy as he transforms back to his untouchable state; it afflicted to the dangerous situation of his conditon]_.

Mingyu convinced Wonwoo to have a walk outside the hospital.

“My cousin was such a complex human being. He shouldn’t die in that room, that just not so complex...not his style.” Wonwoo said heavy-heartedly.

Mingyu nudged his boyfriend before holding his delicate hand, “Who’s dying? He survived and he’ll continue to do so.” He made him face him as he cupped his face and continued, “Stop frowning.” He planted a kiss on his forehead. “He’ll survive,” Mingyu said before he enveloped Wonwoo into an assuring hug. _[A/N #3 Mingyu knows Woozi who’s lying on the hospital bed; the cousin of his boyfriend]_

Mingyu's phone vibrated – he reached for his phone as his other hand continued to stroke Wonwoo’s hair whose resting his head to his firm shoulder; he stretched his hand and read the message… it’s good that he didn’t drop the phone because the message reads : **JOSHUA GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT. He’s in […]**

* * *

SEUNGCHEOL was rushing into the hospital after he was informed of Joshua’s state; having crazy ache of troubled emotions he didn’t realize WOOZI’s change of stance. Upon taking the steps into the hospital, Woozi felt something odd – he was suddenly aware of his energy circulating in his ghost system. He was feeling ecstatic and weak at the same time. He was confused – to a point that he’s seeing people who’re not people (?) There were some Human-looking that passes through some doors and he just couldn’t tell who’s human and who’s not. His expression loses color as he suddenly felt terrified. He didn’t know what to do. He felt a hand gripping his wrist and quickly pulled his wrist out of the grip as quick as it landed… a move that shocked him and Seungcheol, who was the one that touched him.

Seungcheol cupped Woozi’s face and examined it in concern, his face even as a ghost never dropped to a sick pale color until now, “Are you alright?” he asked. Woozi gulped and shook his head. “… I’ll go back to the flower shop. I think I’m feeling the after effect of what happened a while ago, I’m sorry.” He clutched at his shirt to prevent himself from directly walking away at the scene. “I’ll escort you out.” Seungcheol said before looking back to a particular figure – Woozi saw it and he felt a different tinge of queasiness mixed with guilt. “I can manage. Go.”

.

.

.

‘How odd… this foreign feeling,’ Woozi thought. He was now waiting for the green light opting to cross the street the _right_ way this time… only to see something _wrong_ – there’s someone who’s currently crossing with cars passing by his form just like his ability! **THERE’S A GHOST JUST LIK HIM! HIS SPECIES SHOWED**. He runs to catch him and for the first time, he was able to touch someone who’s also untouchable – twisted words but it’s comforting his ghost heart.

.

**AT THE PARK. “Nice to meet you Woozi, I’m Jisoo.”** It was the park near the flowershop; they were talking about the ghost abilities they share and even though Jisoo knew little to nothing about his capabilities, Woozi shared heartily without questions.

* * *

Jeonghan and Joshua had a fight, before the accident happened, and they’re not planning to tell their friends especially Seungcheol because a stupid couple setup (as expected) will cause them to forget that Jeonghan broke Jisoo’s guitar when Jisoo spent his vacant time to help this hoobae who everyone knows has a crush on him; this was the reason that Jeonghan shut himself away phone-wise and Joshua telling he’s not coming to watch the fireworks display.

All of which were great addition to Jeonghan’s all-time-regrets-in-his-whole-existence. This wouldn’t have happened; they’d probably spend a romantic time watching the fireworks. He’s a sobbing mess right now and he can’t help it.

Ryeowook is seen calming Seungkwan down because the guy was in a panic, _verbally_ , it was rising everyone’s already panicked state.

Seungcheol was fronting positivity though as ten of them wait for the on-going surgery to end. _[A/N #4 Meanie Couple is not here right now]_. The clock seemed to tick painfully slow. After 3 hours of agony, the doctor finally came out of the operating room to tell them that Joshua is safe.

* * *

After the assurance that Joshua’s not in a critical condition, Seungcheol informed everyone that he’ll contact Joshua’s parents. After Seungcheol excused himself out of the scene, Mingyu and Wonwoo were seen rushing close to the group – **the setting is the same hospital where Wonwoo’s cousin is confined** _[A/N #5 Seungcheol didn’t know this]_ ; they were late because Mingyu hesitated to tell Wonwoo, going to the extremes of keeping the latter’s handphone (because of what happened to Wonwoo’s cousin he didn’t want to add more pain to his stressed out boyfriend) but the heavy weight of his concern was hard to carry – also realizing their presence is needed at this hard time that their friend is facing.

Joshua entrusted Seungcheol of his background that even Jeongnghan knows nothing about. Joshua was a rebel even though his gentleman features show otherwise. He's one who wants to have a control of his life but going with his family in Los Angeles will be the start of its end — so he stayed behind. He trusted Seungcheol enough to tell him about the cold war and give him the address of his parents abroad.

.

.

.

"WOOZI!" The familiar voice caused the ghost to smile wide as he turned his direction to Seungcheol's way. He brushed off Jisoo's strange look with, "he knows I'm a ghost and he'll know you are too," he stood up and Jisoo stayed seated on the park's bench.

"Let's meet tomorrow, I need to master the energy manipulation of turning from unseen to seen" Jisoo said with determination. Woozi agreed knowing that feeling very well; he even remembered scaring people after he mastered it.

.

"How's your friend?" Woozi asked upon reaching Seungcheol.

"He's now stable but there'll be medical tests and such..." replied Seungcheol who sighed after. "Help me find a paper in the flower shop... and ain't you cold when you're untouchable?" _let me hold you'_ in other words.

It took few seconds before Woozi holds Seungcheol's hand, "Never cold..." _'you make me feel warm'_ in other words.

* * *

Woozi woke up hearing the pattering of the rain against concrete rooftop ground. He’s still exhausted from last night’s search of that small paper; that took hours long! There’s no Seungcheol in sight but there was a note on the pillow beside him. With outstretched hands, he silently reads it…

> ‘I don’t have a GHOST MEDICINE… do you even take that?
> 
> Rest well today. Sleep away that hospital-bug you caught last night.
> 
> **I love you babe.**
> 
> From: Seungcheol’

WOOZI is blushing hard and is currently burying his red painted face on Seungcheol’s pillow… he thinks he’s heart is swelling too much it’s gonna burst. _I love you babe_ \- he just wrote that…ohmygod. CHOI SEUNGCHEOL WHY ARE YOU SO EXTRA. WHY DO I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!?!

.

.

.

Woozi learned two things after the accidents… 1. Their ghost genes can’t handle HOSPITALS, it gives them psychological damage that their ghost hormones can’t control and 2. Seungcheol can’t see **Jisoo**. The second realization happened later that afternoon. Jisoo completely managed to control their ability of transforming from seen to unseen. They were both on the touchable state (just finished helping a grandma to carry her grocery stuffs) when Seungcheol run to him only to cup his cheeks and plant a soft kiss on his lips. It was so sudden! He got so red knowing that Jisoo, who was just beside him, witnessed such thing. There were many things playing on his head, many words to spit out but he managed to say, “Are you okay?” a hand caressing Seungcheol’s cheek to soothe away his lover’s sad aura.

“We failed to contact his parents.” Seungcheol said. The small paper they found last night contained the parent’s contact information; Woozi knows his boyfriend’s plans… to bring them here to Korea.

“Let’s try it later. If not today, we still have tomorrow.” Woozi said as he tried but failed in ruffling Seungcheol’s hair because the other beats him to it, now his pink hair’s a mess.

“I love you.” Seungcheool said quickly erasing Woozi’s small pout; their foreheads met and Jisoo’s presence was totally forgotten, Woozi clutched at Seungcheol’s shirt as he leaned forward to kiss him.

On the other hand, Jisoo just opted to try and scare the approaching kids … but miserably failed as all the kids gathered around him because he’s a good looking ghost that’s blooming under the setting sun.

Woozi saw the scene from the corners of his eyes causing him to have a fit of giggles. Seungcheol followed his lover’s gaze and **saw nothing but kids** … they’re cooing at something in the air and there’s nothing funny about it… it’s cute.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY.** Woozi forgot to mention the Jisoo-incident yesterday. It was when Seungcheol’s was about to go to the hospotal did he remember.

“Sorry for leaving you alone again Woozi-ah.”

“I’m not. I mean, look yesterday -” [CAMERA SHOT SOUND] Woozi’s words got cut off because Seungcheol took a candid picture of him. _But his reflection was not registered_ … it made Seungcheol sulk and Woozi knowing the intent of the other felt guilty… this are times that makes him want to hate his ghost form.

“I feel like such a wife waiting for her husband.” Woozi said trying to lift up the mood.

And Jisoo was forgotten.

2ND ATTEMPT. Jisoo’s parents were still unreachable, Seungcheol was losing hope, saying things like what if **JOSHUA** ’s parents changed numbers, emails, address?!? Woozi as the positive ghost that he is tried calming his boyfriend’s panicked heart. He had a chance to open about his ghost friend, **JISOO,** that night… and that time came:

“I had a ghost friend named Ji--” [SEUNGCHEOL’S PHONE RANG]

“Hello. MRS. HONG? IS THIS REALLY YOU?” Seungcheol had his eyes bulging at Woozi’s way as he heard the female voice on the other side of the line, “YES. I’VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU.” He stood up to find a good signal.

And **Jisoo, the ghost friend,** was forgotten.

The next attempt of telling Seungcheol about his ghost friend never happened because Seungcheol was busy preparing for the coming of Joshua’s parents. At these times, Woozi was hanging out with Jisoo a lot. He was able to share his concerns about the relationship he’s currently having with Seungcheol and personal things like that. Jisoo can’t remember anything about his human life just like Woozi. They have a strange connection and it’s comforting that they have each other.

* * *

**THE DAY OF JOSHUA’S PARENTS ARRIVAL HAPPENED.**

Woozi was now determined to go with Seungcheol everywhere this day. Even in hospital! Seungcheol can’t have a say because he thought he’s far neglecting Woozi’s concerns and that he actually needed his ghost lover to be beside him to gain more _spiritual_ strength.

Woozi brought Jisoo along. They were at their untouchable state _[A/N #6 Again, Seungcheol can’t see Jisoo but he can see Woozi. In a ghost system, the ghosts can only manipulate the people that can see them during their untouchable state, they can either go further and not let anyone see them or be untouchable but remain to be seen by selective people – when they are in their touchable form, they are practically **humanized** and all people can see them, at least that’s what they know; **there are few exceptions** and this has something to do with their **identities** ]_.

All of them were notified that the couple, who were the only ones that witnessed Joshua’s accident, were already inside the private room of the patient to pay a visit for the very first time. They all entered JOSHUA’s private room,

And at the end of the bed, there was the patient’s record – it says:

PATIENT: HONG **JISOO**.

Woozi stepped closer and his friend is lying on the hospital bed! THE PATIENT IS SEUNGCHEOL’S FRIEND. THE ONE ON THE BED IS WOOZI’S FRIEND. JOSHUA IS JISOO! _[A/N #7 from this we conclude that those who **personally** knows the identity of **ghost (or now we know as patients) couldn’t see the ghost in its humanized/touchable form when the ghost thinks otherwise; explaining the reason that **Seungcheol can’t see Jisoo** , MINGYU can’t see WOOZI in his touchable state recall @ SOONSEOK’s home during the Korean festival because **Woozi is Wonwoo’s cousin** ]_

AFTER ALL OF THE ENCOUNTER, _JISOO WAS ABLE TO GO BACK TO HIS BODY._

_HE WENT CONSCIOUS._

…AND WOOZI COULDN’T BREATHE.

He felt suffocated from all the revelations, maybe the hospital-bug contributed and then the door opened, his chest tightened… many nurses, doctors and friends started gathering around. Seungcheol wasn’t able to notice Woozi’s state… didn’t notice that Woozi went out of the room.

Woozi saw Jisoo’s expression; he could tell that as the ghost that forgot about his human memories – he’s now a human that forgot about his ghost memories. Suddenly he felt his ghost vitals started to be unstable and a path that he took turn is causing it to worsen, yet he couldn’t help but to continue his steps until he reached a door to a private room.

* * *

**“MINGYU! THE WITNESS TO JIHOON’S ACCIDENT IS AT HIS ROOM TO PAY VISIT. LET’S GO.”** Wonwoo voiced out; this is also the first visit of a witness after his cousin’s accident which happened months ago. Seungcheol didn’t find his ghost lover. What Wonwoo said got his heart beating fast, his blood is rushing within him and he’s tempted to go with the two… he wanted to visit Wonwoo’s cousin but never had the chance because he got busy with the Joshua’s parent-matters.

“Wonwoo, I’m coming with you.” Seungcheol voiced out.

.

.

.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were steps ahead of Seungcheol as they entered the private room of Wonwoo’s cousin.

He couldn’t explain why the fuck his heartbeat is in crazy thumps; why is he even having cold sweats? He needed to wet his drying lips and it quivered when Wonwoo and Mingyu rushed to the bed, it seems like Wonwoo’s cousin is now awake but the angle wouldn’t let him see the patient. He briefly shifted his gaze out of the backs of his friends to the guy seated and was holding the patient’s hand – this guy must be the witness. At the end of the bed, there was the patient’s record flashing PATIENT: LEE **JIHOON**.

“Who are you?” A familiar tone.

Confused, Seungcheol looked up at the exact time that the couple paved space for him to see the patient…

The name he loved to roll out of his mouth came out as a soft whisper, “Woozi…”

Even with black hair, Woozi still looks squishy and adorable… he wants to hide him in his arms and tell him how much he wanted to kiss him right now… But Woozi’s expression tells him that the latter won’t be uttering back his name…

This couldn’t compare to the first time that they saw each other; this should be scarier than the first. He can’t seem to find his vocabulary, can’t formulate words, even his clouding emotions, he couldn’t tell. What enchantment has come to him, to mess up his life in the most beautiful way from falling in love with a ghost to seeing that he’s actually not a ghost but a patient that is now awaken from a long sleep and he’s still falling in love as hard.

“…know him?” Wonwoo’s words finally registered to him and from the looks of it, it’s not a first question but is repeat one. “I don’t know him.” Woozi answered for him highly confident. He noted Woozi’s eyes and how his own eyes are probably glazed up. When Woozi was still a ghost, his eyes were gleaming more of human emotions than the current Jihoon whose eyes are smudged of cold and blank gaze, resembling more of a ghost’s. Amidst all this, what pains him the most is that -

…he’s now a stranger in the eyes of the man he loves.

A bigger figure entered the scene, bumping into Seungcheol and stopping at that with a shock to softened expression upon seeing Seungcheol’s presence. “Uncle…” Wonwoo said.

Seungcheol was about to pay respect but he decided not to when the man registered in his memory. He would recognize him everywhere, he should be able to. He felt his warm hand brushing his fringe to properly look at his face. “You look just like your mother…” the adult uttered. “My son, you look just like her,” he said. Seungcheol could see the sincerity in his eyes, it expresses longing and apology; the warm hand was caressing his face in mixed disbelief and joy.

“Father” Seungcheol said at the exact time that Woozi softly uttered, “Father”.

Seungcheol’s words were clearly heard than his so Woozi repeated it louder, “FATHER.” Seungcheol was expecting a father-son hug but he watched the dignified man leave his side to attend to Woozi’s call. It pained him, it was a shock that he’s also Woozi’s father – Wonwoo probably has the greatest definition of shock written on that distorted handsome face of him. Of course, Wonwoo had ties with rich influential people, being rich as fuck… but he never knew he had ties with his biological father, Joo Won, who’s the owner of the leading publishing company at the heart of Seoul.

“I don’t want strangers in this room.” Woozi voiced out. Before his father could retort, he continued with no fakery that he dislikes Seungcheol’s presence, he got the cue that he’s his father’s son, “I don’t want him in this room.”

The oldest looked at Seungcheol, “I’m sorry… but you have to leave the room”.

Seungcheol bites down on his bottom lip, feeling embarrassed; he was also disappointed at his father and more upset at Woozi. He took his heavy steps away from the scene and was guided by Wonwoo out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the twists and turns! I appreciate the feedbacks and kudos. 
> 
> Joo Won:  
> 


	4. Step back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol wants to win over Jihoon’s heart because he already won Woozi’s.

“He never changes,” Wonwoo sighed. With sorry eyes, he looked at Seungcheol, “I…I’ll talk to uncle about-”

“No, it’s okay. I’m okay.” Seungcheol soullessly said. Mingyu then followed him out with someone who’s matching their pace. “Hi. I’m Changkyun. He said he didn’t want strangers in his room so…”

“He’s not that social butterfly.” Mingyu said glancing at Seungcheol. “Hyung, it’s going to be alright.”

Seungcheol can’t even fake a smile, he’s not trying… he’s can’t recover from the truth that seems to punch him; he feels so tired. Mingyu wanted to have a sleep over with the rest of their friends but he told him to have it some other time. His mind is clouded with the thoughts of nothing but Woozi -

.

.

.

** He walked home under apricot skies, golden hues painting his surroundings. **

It’s so unfair…why does sad moments always tails after happy ones?

Joshua’s parents arrived safely with Joshua waking into consciousness having them around… Woozi is a ghost who awaken…wait he’s not a ghost right? He also met his father, who is also Woozi’s father – all in just one day. How could everything change in just one day?

Could he be dreaming all this time? Will he be going home to a room in his flower shop rooftop with small space and full of boxes? Will he smell familiar flowers and not smell his favourite fragrant? Will he not have someone to bother him with surprise pillow attacks? Will he not have someone to kiss goodnight?

Fuck why’s everything blurry? Oh he’s crying. Damnit.

_ ‘I love you Woozi so much it hurts…’ _

* * *

** IT WAS THE NEXT DAY WHEN SEUNGCHEOL DECIDED TO NEVER STOP TRYING… **

So when a car parked in front of his flower shop, an adult informing him that he’ll have to move to his father’s care… he immediately obliged with the thought that this is a chance to see and talk to Woozi. He’ll worry about their blood ties later when he finally convinced his heart to stop yearning for his brother. Fvck what twisted thoughts… this is so unlike him.

.

.

.

The ride was long that he was able to plan out everything needed to be said… even memorized it.

But standing in front of Woozi, he forgot everything and just stayed lost in his eyes.

“You…” The shorter started and Seungcheol’s eyes flickered down to his soft red lips.

“I don’t want to see you here,” Woozi calmly said.

“…you’re the person that makes me cringe in spite. I hate you the most, Choi Seungcheol.”

Now Seungcheol remembered what he wanted to say, he wanted to say the exact opposite of Woozi’s words.

“I can’t take it, breathing the same air as you.” At that, Woozi left.

Seungcheol was left in daze. Woozi’s words replaying in his mind… he literally stopped breathing hoping he’d stop hearing those words that internally breaks him into a depressed and broken mess. He felt suffocated and he stops holding his breath only to pant hard with glazed eyes. ‘My heart hurts so much,’ he looked at the direction where Woozi headed to, ‘but I love you so much that I’ll love even the pain you give.’

**That night.** Their father didn’t go home. He didn’t see Woozi either but he was informed that Woozi was doing his works… somewhere in this luxurious house. Good thing, the garden is as luxurious as everything in this place… he finds it relaxing that he stayed there to find peace and courage.

* * *

** Next Day. **

“You look decent.” Jihoon commented. Seungcheol sure does look expensive and he’s uncomfortable as fvck – he’s wearing designer brands and he’s like calculating what things he could buy with such amount spent. “Thanks.” He’s about to go out and meet Wonwoo, he had no choice but to use the thick fabrics in the wardrobe readied for him.

“The kind of decent that hurts my eyes.”

whatthefvck? Okay I love you but you got to stop this. “So you know the feeling of being hurt?” he snorts. “You better stop this act Woozi.”

The smaller looked at him in disbelief, “You just called me what?” he surged forward and Seungcheol was confused. “I dare you to call me that again and you’re dead,” his voice was firm; he glared at him with intensity before walking out at the scene once again leaving him with tangled emotions.

_Why not?_

.

.

.

“He never liked to be called ‘Woozi’ because it reminds him of his past – he wants to forget and we want to help him forget,” Wonwoo said gazing at his cup of coffee. Seungcheol nodded.

Apparently, Woozi was adopted by his father when he was 9 years old. He’s a child of abusive parents; lived hiding black & blue marks. His father helped Woozi at the scene – a baseball bat swinging in the air for the small male to receive but never came because Mr. JooWon came at the right time to stop it. Now he could understand why Woozi is so greedy about having the title ‘son’; maybe that’s why his father acted like that the first time they met. He’d understand how attached Woozi is towards his father – and how scared he must be feeling knowing that he had a true son that’ll soon claim his substituted spot.

Seungcheol sure felt resentment but knowing that his father is a man with such conduct, he’s proud to have his blood running in his system. It’s more than enough to know that his father stood as someone that Woozi could depend on.

_ But if he hated it so much, why did he introduced his ghost self as Woozi? _

.

He went back with a firm heart, he’ll win over Jihoon’s heart because he already won Woozi’s (his ghost nature what the fuck). A loud bark greeted him and soon after, a dog was there needing affection from him. He crouched down to pet the dog, “You’re so adorable~” he cooed.

“Pyururu where a-” Woozi’s voice trailed off after seeing their lovely bonding time, “ahh there you are – finding some love from another dog.” He says it smoothly and he’s such an elegant arrogant.

“I think he likes me… I’m his style.”

“Dream on, he’s not easy okay. He’s sensitive and never lets anyone pethim” the last words came as a whisper because Seungcheol is doing the forehead-to-forehead skinship with pyururu.

“Look at that. He’s such a good boy… you should learn from him.” He said looking at Woozi’s way with a playful smile.

“H-He… only love my touches.”

Seungcheol with challenging eyes, ear rubbed the dog which leaned in to his hand, rolls back his eyes and lets out a long sigh. Woozi blinked and looked away embarrassed, his dog is not giving him justice.

“Pyururu,” Woozi uttered with this familiar tone that Seungcheol knows as his possessive tone.

The dog didn’t respond to Woozi so the latter took steps closer and crouched down as well, completely snatching the dog’s attention as it licks his face. Seungcheol watched the scene while holding his hand that accidentally touched Woozi’s, he admired his smile and the current proximity they have.

“Pyururu is a nice name. It’s like you’re making aegyo, it’s so cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Woozi stood up and walked away, “Hey baby…”

“Yes?” Seungcheol asked.

“I was talking to the dog.” Woozi stated blankly.

“C’mon, let’s take a bath ~ ” the shorter added in this cute tone and Seungcheol never in his life did he wish to be a dog until today. Why is he not Woozi’s dog?

In the end, Seungcheol was the one who bathe pyururu because it’s just so fond of him that it had this cute tantrum when they were to separate.

* * *

**The next day.** Seungcheol woke up early. His father was ready to jog and he asked him to join him. He told himself he’ll do this because his grateful for what he did for Woozi, as he readied himself. His father leads the way and it was a trip around this lake that you’d never really thought having such nature in this rich neighbourhood.

He told him everything about Woozi from the time of saving him to the schools he enrolled him and how proud he is. But then he told him, “I’ve been looking for you.” Seungcheol felt like crying but he held it in. He told him that he’s sorry for his wrong decisions. When Seungcheol’s mother told him the news, he was thinking of the future he’d give the child but Seungcheol’s mum interpreted it the wrong way and she moved away. It was a small fight and if he just went after her that time, it’s going to be fine he’d have his second chance… but he didn’t took that chance. He was afraid to fail as a father but he realized that he failed big time with such decision. A small company he was in became big that he was able to get connections and have his own – he was then ready to be father but it was too late. It was all sincere and Seungcheol felt his father’s regretful heart. Seungcheol forgave him there with the nature as a witness.

.

**“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”** – was the first thing they heard when they entered their home. Seungcheol saw a chubby toddler looking up at this red-faced Woozi.

“AHH. I forgot to tell you about her project.” Their father started –

*

They were now at the spacious living room because Seungcheol moved the tables, sofas and big jars whilst managing to bring sunlight in with the curtains pulled aside. Woozi is so done with all of this. Apparently his father was so fond of his niece and promised that he’d help the pre-schooler with her art project because her mother wouldn’t be able to since she is busy for the day.

“Okay. Draw the damn thing and let’s get over this.” Woozi said, his eyes following Seungcheol’s moves. The latter was putting this big blank canvass on the floor in front of the little girl.

“No, she’ll do this. Aren’t you a big girl?” Seungcheol with his baby talks, “Fighting!”

“The only thing that’s big is her cheeks. She’s a child, Seungcheol. Give her the three stars and do it for her.” Woozi’s gaze landed at the markers and crayons that Seungcheol laid out for the toddler. “Then do this outside! Let her do this outside!” Woozi is freaking out – but he still ignored.

Seungcheol whispered, “Tell that oppa to sit with you.”

She stood up and took baby steps towards Woozi, “Sit with me plea~se. I want fuuun, oppa!”

Woozi looked at Seungcheol’s way and they locked eyes. “Saranghae” Seungcheol said with sincere heart; he saw how Woozi looked so soft and confused – he then added, “Tell that oppa Saranghae!”

“Saranghae Oppa!” Yeshi, the little girl followed.

.

.

.

They were now watching Yeshi; the position makes them face each other and Woozi glares at Seungcheol whenever he catches him staring at him. “Paint a rainbow,” Woozi said and Seungcheol was quick to contradict, “No, let’s experiment with mixing colors! Let’s use different types of brushes okay?” he asked the child and Yeshi, in excitement, jumped on the spot she’s seated and uttered a bright, “YES!”

“Choose RED” Woozi said. Seungcheol brushed it off, “No, point at the color you want Yeshi and Yeshi will use what she picks” Yeshi did as told with a bright smile and Woozi glared at Seungcheol who wasn’t even paying attention to him.

“OH! You like that?” It was on Woozi’s side though, “babe can you get it?” he asked like everything is fine, like calling woozi ‘babe’ is fine. Woozi stared at him for a while and blinked as he reached for the crayon… ‘Seungcheol is just out of it, it’s not an endearment… he calls everyone babe’, Woozi says to himself.

“Here you go Yeshi!” Woozi said with enthusiasm, he’s curious to the child’s art form really. They started teaming up as they cheered her on.

“I see you used a lot of purple. Why did you choose that color?” Seungcheol asked. “Mama loves it. Her clothes pretty purple, mama looks pretty!”

When she was done, she showed it first to Woozi. “Oppa!” Yeshi said proudly. Woozi blinked, he wasn’t expecting it and he felt so honoured his cheeks are turning red; he shyly looked at Seungcheol’s way who gave him a smile and a small nod. “Tell me about what you made," Woozi asked softly. She answered him with broken words and he laughed when she laughed. "Did you have fun making it?” he asked again not realizing that the toddler is now leaning to his side as they make a cute exchange of words.

Seungcheol thinks that this is the best day ever.

* * *

**“I will never stop trying.”** Seungcheol said.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon asked, not moving away from being caged against the wall.

Seungcheol was almost lost in those eyes – even though those beautiful eyes are judging him right now. Being in this position and Jihoon’s response is very familiar...

_[flashback]_

_“W-what do you mean? – Can you like step back… I can’t breathe.”_

_“You’re a ghost, you don’t need to breathe.”_

_“I’ve told you so many times, we have a choice. I choose to breathe now…”_

_[end of flashback]_

Seungcheol could only smile at the memory…

“Can you like step back… I -” Jihoon’s words stunned him … “— don’t want you near me.”

Seungcheol couldn’t find words to say. Jihoon’s words sting. He watched Jihoon’s small frame escaping his side, his retreating figure was scarier than his approaching form back when he was still a ghost. Seungcheol end up hurting his hand from punching the wall, “What a great move of never stop trying.”

_I let him get away just like that. . .and maybe it's time to stop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the comments <3


	5. Beautifully melancholic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you so warm…I don’t get it.”

It’s been awhile since Seungcheol saw Jihoon’s presence in the house. Wonwoo told him about this project that the other was leading so that must be it. He walked past a maid and overheard her say, “AHH! It must be at Jihoon’s room!” by now, he knows where the smart kid is doing smart things – which also means Jihoon is doing his work stuffs in his room, yes.

“I’ll get it for you!!” Seungcheol said completely dismissing other words from the lady as he jogged his way up to Jihoon’s room.

After knocking at the door did he thought, _‘I don’t know what to get? I did not ask what she forgot…’_

He brushed it off and just slipped his way in since the door wasn’t locked.

Jihoon’s room – it was so different to the room at the flower shop’s rooftop that _Woozi_ loves most. This room is all pale blue and no shades of sunshine… he could imagine his _ghost lover_ making a sour face at this room.

He saw Jihoon sleeping on the black sofa, his small frame fitting quite well but doesn’t look too comfortable either. Sighing, he walked to get the documents in Jihoon’s loose grip. He went to slide the thick curtains letting the warm hues of the setting sun paint out the dimness of the room.

He watched Jihoon stirred in his sleep, the light masking his soft features and Seungcheol can’t look away.

“Why are you here?” Jihoon said with eyes closed still. Seungcheol blinked twice before he moved to sit on the sofa, a space near Jihoon’s slim ankles.

“I’m here to get…something.” _Fuck. What something?_

His eyes flickered to the peach clouds but it was then blocked by Jihoon’s body – _an art blocking an art._

Jihoon sits on his lap and Seungcheol lets him cling to him, arms brushing his collarbones as lithe body shifts closer to him. His mind is blank but he knows he wanted to kiss the soft skin of the other’s neck which is dangerously close to his lips with the way the smaller tilted his neck. He bites the inside of his bottom lip and got the courage to snake his arms around Jihoon’s waist, shifting the small frame to a more comfortable position.

“You…” Seungcheol started.

“I’m tired...” Jihoon said nuzzling close, “and you’re warm.”

“…why are you so cold?” His words pertaining to Jihoon’s behaviour and the silence mean that the point was stated across.

“Why are you so warm…I don’t get it.” Jihoon had always feared the true son’s existence – he knew he’d take the spot he took as a substitute, make him feel that he doesn’t belong here…or so he thought. Seungcheol was not the _brother_ that he expected him to be. Even so, he hates him for a different reason… for having weird emotions, he’s so confused.

“Do you know what I’m afraid of?”

“What?” Jihoon felt a hand on his arm tracing a line before it was pulled out from its comfort only to drop to his side so Seungcheol could fit their hands.

“I’m afraid that if I let go of your hand, you’ll…"

 _disappear_ –

 _that’s my fear when you were still the precious ghost who you’re clearly not_ , “…still see me as an enemy.”

“Holding hands… means we’re friends?” Jihoon asked now facing Seungcheol – he intended to snort but it came out as a genuine question caught up with everything.

“We’re not friends,” _we’re more than that._

There’s so much meaning which their gazes defined. Seungcheol leans forward to capture Jihoon’s lips which the latter parted as their lips perfectly fit in a slow intoxicated kiss. He felt him held his hand tighter.

Jihoon, his Woozi, still tasted the same kind of sweetness that leaves him craving more, he also moans the same; delicate fingers gripping not so delicately at his soft locks as his hand trace the exposed legs on his side – those were their hands which were like puzzle pieces a just while ago in which only hazy minds, lidded eyelids, and wet lips could separate.

“B-be gentle,” Jihoon softly mumbled as he spreads his legs where the dominating man positions, “I’ve never done this before.”

Seungcheol was done _preparing_ the other physically but he wasn’t prepared emotionally to hear that. He did so much with _Woozi_. Many sensual sensations have run through this body, he caressed, yet wasn’t remembered.

His thrusts shift sensual to rough. He’s determined to make him remember how they fit perfectly; that their hearts want this as much as their bodies. Jihoon’s body is as soft and inviting. He moans and demands the same; even the way he clench at his manhood. Seungcheol just can’t get enough _and the night’s still young._

* * *

**The next day.** Seungcheol met Joshua who told him about his experience of being a ghost and that he met **Woozi**.

Joshua also told him, “I remembered wanting to find a human to fall in love with. Woozi fell for one, I wanted that. You know, thinking I was a real ghost. He would always talk about you, Choi Seungcheol. He cried once when he told me about the psychic-thing. He discovered so much of his ability with you by his side. He taught me some but we’re always running around hoping… hoping that your mother would catch Woozi’s scent and we’d find each other. In Woozi’s world, he cares so much and loves one person so much. It’s you."

Those words meant the world it makes him tear up.

Joshua also told him that you can’t regain that memory of a ghost after recovering back to the human form. And that Joshua has it all back after DOING SMUT with his boyfriend, Yoon Jeonghan.

They did that already and still, Jihoon’s memory of Woozi hasn’t returned.

He decided to walk the familiar streets down his flowershop. Once again, he met the psychic, ZEN. They entered the flowershop and there, they talked a lot. He told her everything that happened, even their situation with their father. He also told her about Joshua’s situation.

“About the ghost names? **Jisoo** ’s nickname is Joshua and he had his _real name_ as a ghost name. My **Woozi** has his _nickname_ as his ghost name. And Jihoon in real life didn’t want others to call him with that nickname ‘Woozi’. How come it’s like that?”

She answered this, “The soul out of the body carries the name they kept locked within. Jihoon didn’t like Woozi because of the past he tries to hide and forget. Joshua didn’t like Jisoo because that reminds him of how he had hurt his parent’s feelings with his decision to stay in South Korea.”

Seungcheol told her how Joshua regained his memory back.

She told him, “I told you before, have you forgotten? He’s wearing a _scent_ of beautifully melancholic emotions... _it’s a key_.” And Seungcheol remembers; back then, he thought of literal key that you use to open doors…turned out it’s a different key. And he now realized it all, it’s all about SCENTS.

* * *

Seungcheol didn’t return home that day. He also asked Dino to stay at Hansol’s home for a while. And from there, he stayed inside the flowershop _for a week_. After finally perfecting the perfume he made for his mother back then; the one that colored Woozi’s hair, the one his love wears around...

_the scent of beautifully melancholic emotions_.

* * *

**He went back to their home only to see Woozi hugging someone out the door.**

It breaks him apart and decided to walked away not bothering to hear someone said,

“It’s a first for my cute cousin to hug me this way.”

“I’m not cute Bumzu hyung. I…” _I just miss someone_ , “thank you for accompanying me these days.”

They’re biological cousins who didn’t cut connections even when he got adopted. He turned his head only to see a familiar figure. He felt a clench in his heart _._

_It’s been a week of not seeing each other and I’d see a retreating back?_

.

.

.

 **At the flowershop rooftop.** Seungcheol seeks healing as he watched the horizon ablaze in soothing shades of pink in apricot glow. The beauty of sunset only intensified Seungcheol’s pain… because it reminds him of what he and Woozi had – _it’s as beautiful and it’s ending_.

Back downstairs, Dino just entered the shop where a familiar scent welcomed him.

Dino immediately saw a glass bottle of red violet liquids and opens it confirming the scent with a long sniff. He was ecstatic to know that this perfume’s alive! He tried making it before and failed, terribly so. “HYUUUNG!!!!” He called.

There was no response.

“Seungcheol hyung?” _Oh right! Hyung texted me that he’s going to that place today. Maybe he forgot this? Should I bring it to him? OKAY!_

He’ll just take this and give it back. He was walking out as he opens it again to put some in his wrist but he opened the door to bump into someone and **completely poured out the content on him.**

“OHMYGAAAAAAHD!!!!” Dino looks like he’s about to cry. He started his concerned blabber, “THE ONE WEEK EFFORT PUT IN THE PERFUME…now it’s empty, eottOKHE?!! I’M IN TROUBLE. I SHOULD J-” …. “A-A-ARE YOU OKAY?” Dino scanned the man he bumped into – clothes stained a red violet flow and he was just there in daze. Like a snap, the man looked at him with eyes a mist of emotions; uttering ‘thank you’ before going upstairs.

“Wait there’s no –” Dino closed his mouth, _no point telling_. _I need a drink, I’m out of here._

.

.

.

“Hey,” a voice caught Seungcheol’s attention.

There, standing few steps away from him is Lee Jihoon. The presence never fails to have his heart feel like bursting. The wind carries that mystic scent and Jihoon’s clothes in a stain of red violet explained it. The setting sun kisses Jihoon's skin in a glow that accents his soft features. Then, he saw that smile he can never get used to.

His face is tear-stained as his own and they both took steps close.

“I miss you so much that I could hit you with a flying pillow without raising a hand, if I still could.”

Seungcheol felt waves of happiness hitting him in the finest rhythm of heartbeats. His steps in sync of ticking clock, he caged the small frame in his arms and felt the warmth of the moment’s truth. “I’m afraid you’d disappear if I let go now,” he states firm.

“Let go.” Jihoon retorts, “…let go and stop being afraid because I’m here to stay.”

Seungcheol broke the hug and stared at the only boy that makes him paranoid, crazy, and madly in love. “The first time we met, I couldn’t stay because I was so afraid. Do you remember?” Jihoon nodded. Their foreheads met and they smiled at the thought recalled, “I’m also here to stay, Woozi.”

“Woozi loved you first. That love didn’t decide for Jihoon to love you as much. I’m made not to disappear now because I’m going to love you as long as I live.”

Seungcheol felt his eyes water once more and he kissed him slow; a soft comfort in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Under the witness of hues that only setting suns could paint, he vowed,

“I will love only you until the very last of breath I take.”

_He was the half that made me whole. I share this soulful love with only him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading up to this part. I hope you enjoyed their story.
> 
> *shameless plug*  
> I have an ongoing Meanie chaptered fic! If you have time, check it out. Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245012/chapters/55658359)  
> 


End file.
